At Least We're Here Now
by modestlykeithhelm
Summary: Hide, Touka, Kaneki and Hinami go for a nice outing. [Short fluff piece. Takes place some time during season I. I wrote this for my roommate to help her with some of her feels and I decided to share it with all of you. I hope you enjoy it.]
1. Chapter 1

_Today's the day. It's going to be perfect. _The sun was shining brightly. Kaneki blinked his uncovered eye in irritation as it temporarily blinded him. Once he had adjusted to the light he was able to admire the scenery. It had been a while since the last time the sky was this blue. Maybe it had never been this blue before. He smiled.

"Couldn't have asked for a better day, huh?"

Hide's fingers were twined together behind his head.

"You sure you don't want to go somewhere with a bit more action? We could check out that laser tag place across town."

Kaneki shrugged and chuckled.

"I think I have enough action in my life. I'm happy with our plans as they are. Besides, Hinami has been looking forward to this."

The petite female ghoul clutched a canvas bag to her chest and grabbed Kaneki's hand eagerly.

"Onii-chan? Did you really mean what you said?"

"Absolutely, anything you want. It's my treat."

"Within reason, Hinami-chan," Touka reasoned with the child diplomatically "we don't have **that** much money."

"I understand, Onee-chan. I just want one book. Then we can read it together later right?"

"Right, Hinami-chan."

Touka patted her head affectionately then pulled away with annoyance as Hide invaded her personal space.

"I can't believe you're really coming with us! I'll buy you a gift, Touka-san! I'm flush with cash, anything you want is yours!"

"Very well, how much for your silence?"

Kaneki couldn't help but laugh as Hide's face fell. He bounced back just as quickly.

"Don't worry, Touka-chan. When we're married one day we'll look back on these moments with fondness."

Touka rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait."

"I know right!" Hide chirped unperturbed by her biting sarcasm.

Kaneki felt himself getting tugged on. Hinami was pulling on him somewhat impatiently.

"Come on, Onii-chan! I want to get there as soon as possible."

"Calm down Hinami-chan. The store doesn't close until 8:30pm. We have plenty of time."

"Touka, it's alright. I understand being excited. Let's get going, shall we?"

An elder woman by the name of Sophie mumbled to herself as she pulled another handful of bird seed from her bag.

"Eat up, boys!"

The hungry pigeons flocked to her and pecked eagerly at the feast she had presented to them. Her avian companions were temporarily disturbed as a little girl walked by. She uttered a small "Oh" as they took flight all at once.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, dear, they'll come back when they figured out it's safe."

"I have a pet bird too."

"You do? That's very special."

"His name is Loser!"

Sophie laughed whole heartedly until tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Loser? That's one hell of name. I like it. It gives him character!"

The teen girl holding the child's hand spoke up.

"Come on, Hinami, we don't want to bother this nice lady." She bowed politely. "Have a nice day, ma'am."

Sophie nodded at them.

"You too, dear! Bless your hearts."

Sophie watched them go with a wistful expression. _What nice kids and there's a human with them. Fascinating. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, is something wrong with your doughnut, Kaneki?" Hide patted his friend's back with concern. He didn't like the look that came across his face when he took a bite of it. "Just say the word and I'll go get your money back."

"No, no! That won't be necessary. My stomach is just a…little off today."

_At least I didn't puke this time._ He thought to himself with no small measure of relief.Touka offered Kaneki her coffee cup. She had already finished her pastry.

"Here, wash it down with this."

"Thank you, Touka-san."

As she handed him the cup she leaned in and discreetly whispered in his ear.

"It gets easier."

Kaneki nodded and smiled as the luscious aroma of the coffee filled his nostrils.

Hinami glanced down at her empty cup.

"Can I have some more, Onee-chan?"

"Sure, Hinami."

Touka raised her hand and the employee came over with a coffee pot. She was a middle aged woman who raised an eyebrow and scowled as she poured.

"Are you sure she's old enough to have this? It seems like she'd like hot chocolate better."

Touka took exception to her attitude.

"Thank you for your concern but she prefers coffee."

Once the server had walked away Touka muttered under her breath.

"And **I'd **prefer people who mind their own business."

Kaneki swirled the ice cubes around his glass of water.

"She was just trying to help."

Touka sighed.

"I swear, nothing bothers you. It's a little odd."

Hide squeezed his elbow.

"He's been this way as long as I've known him."

"That explains how he's been able to stand you for so long."

Hinami drank her coffee eagerly and looked around.

"I didn't know this place was so big. They even have their own café!"

"Yeah, they have an excellent selection. Authors even come in for signings from time to time. I'll have to bring you to one of those someday."

Hinami's eyes sparkled.

"That would be amazing!"

"Maybe you could even get Takatsuki Sen's autograph."

"Wow."

"Hey, Hinami-chan, if you want I could give you **my** autograph."

Hinami grinned but was quiet. She was still very shy around Hide. The idea of spending time with and trusting a human was strange to her. However, if Onii-chan liked him then he must be ok.

"That implies you're someone of importance, baka."

Kaneki's gut churned. He needed to purge that doughnut before he started to digest it. As if reading his mind, Touka stood and pulled out her change purse.

"I think we're all done here. I'll take care of this."

"Thank you, Touka-san. I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki splashed some water on his face. He still hadn't gotten used to the purging. _There's a lot about being a ghoul that I haven't adjusted to yet._ He watched the soap suds rinse from his hands and float down the drain. If someone had told him this would be his life he would have laughed. It was hard to believe that such a short time ago he thought he was just a normal boy taking a normal girl on a date. Oh, how wrong he had been. He fought waves of self-pity which threatened to roll over his head as he wiped his hands dry. Despite the new hardships, maybe something good would come of all of this? Everyone he had met and gotten to know at Anteiku, were his friends…no…his family. _I can never regret my family. _

Kaneki jumped when the door opened and Hide entered.

"Hey, I was worried you fell in!"

Kaneki made a face at the remark.

"…Charming and, no, I'm fine. I'm just taking a second to freshen up."

"Freshen up? Do you want to woo a lady or be one?"

"For the love of…ugh. I'm going to look for the others. Did you see which way they headed?"

"Yeah. They were walking towards the children's section."

* * *

Kaneki tiptoed around stacks of books that came up to his waist. Kids were scattered hither and yon. He felt a familiar sadness well up in his chest. Most of them were with their mothers. Did Hinami notice? Did she care? He saw her sitting in the corner on Touka's lap. A large picture book was spread open in front of them.

"That's a change of pace."

"Onii-chan, you're back! I was looking for something to read and I saw these. I realized I don't have any books with...what was that word you taught me?"

"Illustrations."

"Right! Illustrations. I thought maybe I would get one of these."

Kaneki got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to them.

"That would be nice. What's this one called?"

"Vulture View!"

Hinami turned the cover around to face Kaneki. A predatory bird with a bald face stared at him from the front of the cover. It was nothing but blacks and reds. It seemed so grim next to the pastel books depicting bunnies and turtles.

"I didn't know they made picture books about vultures…"

"I didn't either," Touka remarked "it seems kind of vulgar."

Hinami was quiet.

"I think they're beautiful."

She opened to a page and started reading.

" Turkey vultures soar on the balmy air, looking for their next stinky feast. These birds don't hunt - they like their food to be already dead. Vultures are part of nature's clean up crew." [1]

Hinami flipped through the pages tenderly. She ran her finger over the wingspan of the painted vultures.

"Onii-chan? Do you really like my drawings?"

"Of course I do. They're beautiful."

"As beautiful as this?"

"Well, you've only been drawing for a short while. I'm sure one day they could be. If you work hard."

"Onii-chan? Do you think that...kids would want to read stories with drawings by someone like me?"

"I'm sure they'd love to. You're very creative and bright and-"

"No. Do you think that **human** kids would want to read stories with drawings by someone** like me**?"

"Oh!" Kaneki thought long and hard about his answer. "I don't know, Hinami-chan. Maybe one day."

* * *

An hour or so later they stood in front of the door they had entered through. They didn't want Hinami to be out too late. They needed to remember that any time spent in public was still a risk for them. Having gotten over her reticence she now rode proudly on Hide's shoulders, pretending to be a vulture. Kaneki was about to exit the store when he realized Touka had fallen behind.

"Touka-san? What is it?"

"I was just thinking. It was nice to see her so happy today. She just blended right in. For a while she was just like everybody else."

Kaneki studied his shoes.

"Yeah. It was nice."

"Listen, Kaneki, I wanted to thank you for today. At first I thought it was a stupid idea especially with...him...tagging along. But now, I'm really glad I came. Lately I've been feeling like there's something hanging over our heads. You know things can't stay peaceful and nice like this all the time even though I wish they could."

Touka looked close to tears. She gasped when Kaneki reached out and took her hand.

"I know. I understand. We can't predict the future and so much is beyond our control. All we can do is be grateful for this moment." He smiled "Whatever is coming, at least we're here now."

* * *

**The End **

***Hey everyone. Sorry to cut it off so soon. I never intended this to be very long at all. It was just a short puff piece I did because I needed some cheering up and Kaneki deserves to have some fun already! Haha. I hope you've enjoyed this. I may write more Tokyo Ghoul stuff in the future. Please feel free to check out some of my other work if you feel so inclined. Peace.***

1\. Vulture View is a real book by April Pulley Sayre


End file.
